Lovefool
by xsxuxnxshinex
Summary: No summary available.
1. Chapter 1

"Painey, please!" Rikku begged, hoping that her puppy dog eyes would work on Paine like they did on Yuna.

Paine shook her head and began walking towards the deck._ 'Maybe she will take a hint and call me by real name.'_ She thought to herself.

"Dr. P," Rikku cried dramatically, "Please."

Paine stopped and twirled around to face the source of her annoyance, "What do you want from me?"

Rikku stopped to think for a moment. _'What do I want?'_ She questioned herself momentarily. She began to lean back and forth to add dramatic effect to Paine's wait. Messing with Paine had always been a past-time for Rikku, well, talking to Paine was what Rikku really wanted but Paine wasn't the talkative type. So in term, talking to her was sort a challenge. Rikku closed her eyes and rubbed her chin for yet another dramatic effect, one that Wakka used when Lulu was mad at him. She smiled as she heard Paine let out an aggravated sigh, _'You earned it meanie head,'_ Rikku thought to herself, _'I'll only make her endure a few more seconds of my silent torture treatment.'_

"Ok Dr. P, I have my ans-" Rikku stopped talking when she realized she was the only one left in the cabin, excluding Barkeep, who was busy doing whatever he does around the ship.

She glanced behind her to see if Paine was watching television before mentally scolding herself, _'Everyone knows she doesn't watch TV.'_ Rikku sighed to herself as she slumped onto the lumpy couch._ 'This is too hard, how am I supposed to make her swoon for me if she won't even talk to me for more than two seconds?'_ Rikku thought angrily to herself. Rikku had tried to drop hints to Paine on many occasions, to Rikku it was obvious that she had a crush on Paine. _'Hm…maybe I could have Yunie drop hints for me.'_

"It's not fair." Rikku grumbled to herself.

"What's not fair?" Paine asked causing Rikku to jump. She gracefully lowered herself onto the couch next to the thief while looking at the blank television screen, "Did you loose the remote or do you just like watching yourself sit?"

Rikku crossed her arms, pouting and turned away from Paine.

"What?" Paine questioned her; she already knew the answer though. It was obvious that she was still made about Paine ditching her while she was 'thinking'.

"Hmph" Was the only reply from Rikku.

Paine felt guilty for a moment, _'Did Rikku need advice or something?'_ She looked over to the see the thief's long ponytail, _'Why wouldn't she go to Yuna for advice?'_ Paine shook her head; Rikku was just trying to get into her mind. She was a thief after all; she had enough skill to do that.

Paine sighed, "Fine Rikku, what do want?"

Rikku shook her head no, "I can just talk to Yunie about it. She actually CARES."

Paine flinched at how Rikku emphasized cares. _'Great,'_ She thought sarcastically. She was determined not to let it show in her emotions or voice as she stated, "Ok then, whatever works for you."

Rikku frowned as she felt Paine get up and leave the Cabin. "Great, just great," She grumbled angrily again to herself, "Why can't I just win?"


	2. Chapter 2

Paine sighed contently as she laid down onto the warm, welcoming metal of the Celsius deck. The cool breeze seemed to contradict them warm rays of the sun, which seemed to double because of the excess black she always is wearing. Rikku and Yuna were busy watching some new television show, giving Paine a slight reprieve from all the questions concerning her past and her interests. Paine closed her eyes to focus on freeing her mind. She had never been one to get engrossed in television shows. To her, cloud watching beat television hands down every time. Well, anything quiet was something Paine enjoyed, excluding fighting or sparring. She shifted positions, folding her arms under her head before mumbling to herself with a sly smile, "I could get used to this."

Her consciousness began to slip and her mind wandered from one subject to another. Then a certain blonde haired thief occupied the position of all her other thoughts. Paine grumbled and rolled over, free-time wasn't 'think about Rikku, and how cute Rikku is when she pouts and begs.'

Paine bolted up from her comfortable position in remote shock as she questioned herself, "Did I just call Rikku cute?" She shook her head,_ 'No, I was just complimenting a friend, that's all, nothing else to it. I don't like Rikku like that, that is just. Insane, that's insane. I was just complimenting one of my cute friends who I wouldn't mind- no, Paine, stop it!' _

Paine laid back down against the warm metal, and stared at the sky. _'No use lying to myself anymore,_' She sighed, thinking to herself, _'she got me.'_

Paine was used to having her emotions in check, like locking a suitcase, melting the key, and feeding the liquified remains to a Shoopuff. But now, her emotions, her private prisoners had snuck out. All because the theif had breached her air-tight security. _'How did you do it, Rikku?'_

Paine yawned, and closed her eyes again. Her consciousness began to slip so fast she didn't hear the tiny footsteps or the young thief.

"Dr. P?" Rikku called in a hushed voice, not wanting to invoke a rage filled Paine.

Rikku clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels, _'Hmm..I wonder what Dr. P is like when she wakes up.'_ Paine was always awake long before Rikku, preferring to watch the sunrise and meditate. Well, that's what Yuna told her anyways. Rikku never got up before noon, so she wouldn't know. _'I would assume that she isn't a morning person, but maybe an experiment is in order'_ Rikku thought with a slight smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku called excitedly, "can you come help me please?"

She smiled as Yuna dashed into the room panting, "What's wrong now?"

Rikku stopped smiling, and put on a pouty face, "I just want to talk to my favorite and most bestest cousin."

Yuna rubbed her forehead before explaining, "Rikku, I'm your only cousin. So what do you want?"

Rikku began to stare at her shoes as she drew circles around to floor, "Really, I just want to talk."

Yuna studied Rikku for a moment, "Well, what is on your mind?"

Rikku paced in circles, ignoring Yuna's inquisitive stares, unsure what to say, "It's not so much of a what, as a who."

"Oh," Yuna stated, in somewhat shock. Rikku was never really interested in any boy beyond flirting with them out of boredom. _'This must be important. This has to be something really big.'_ Yuna glanced back to her cousin, "Who?"

Rikku glanced around the cabin suspiciously. "Let's go somewhere secretive." She explained as she walked up the stairs to where the girls' beds were located.

Yuna nodded and followed the thief up the stairs. They sat on the third bed, farthest from the door. Yuna yawned, it was a lazy day on the Celsius, no missions, no spheres. That left the Gullwings to do as they pleased, Yuna could read, Paine could relax and train, Rikku could... _'What does Rikku do around here when there are no missions?'_ Yuna pondered, _'she is usually with Paine or doing something to get Paine to notice her.'_

"Ok Rikku, who is this mystery person?" Yuna asked, "This is getting a little ridiculous."

Rikku glanced around again, took a deep breath, "Well, you see Yunie it's just-"

She stopped as the door hissed open, Yuna and Rikku jumped from the bed and glanced over the railing and watched as Paine walked in. Rikku watched intently, trying to plot her next move as she poked her legs through the railing.

Paine made her way up the stairs and to the corner of the room where the other two girls were. Rikku gripped the railing a bit tighter as Paine stepped over her and picked up her sword.

As Paine spoke, Rikku's heart leaped, "Why are you two lounging on my bed?"

Rikku rubbed the back of her neck, "it's so comfy."

Yuna giggled at the lame excuse as Paine shook her head, throwing her sword over her shoulder and stepping over the rail. She sat on it for a moment, before leaping off and landing gracefully on the ground.

Yuna looked to Rikku, who seemed to be in a trance, her eyes followed Paine's every movement. _'Why is she acting this way?'_ Yuna questioned, _'It is just Paine.'_

Paine rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle or wine. She turned back to the other girls, "Stay out of my stuff." Paine yawned, making a surprisingly high pitched noise, like a kitten. Rikku made a mocking 'aww' as Paine shook her head and grabbed the bottle, making her way to the door.

"You know Paine," Rikku called, "You shouldn't drink and train especially when you are obviously still sleepy from your little nappy time."

Paine turned around, smiling slightly as the doors closed. After a few moments, Rikku sighed and hopped back on the bed with Yuna.

"I bet your 'respect points' took a beating," Yuna stated, smirking.

Rikku shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. I made her smile," Rikku stated, grinning ear to ear.

Yuna's curiosity was growing, "Rikku what were you saying earlier?"

Rikku glanced at the door again and laid back on the bed, "about what?"

Yuna shook her head, "You know what we were talking about, the person YOU like, YOUR romantic interests."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Rikku laughed, rolling around on the bed, nearly kicking Yuna off in the process, "Well, it's simple, I like somebody and I need your help to hook them," Rikku explained gesturing with her hands.

"Hook them?" Yuna inquired.

"Yeah, hook them," Rikku clarified excitedly, "You know, make them swoon, lovey-dovey smitten, head over heels in love!"

"Well, who is it?" Yuna asked, "Who is the lucky boy?"

Rikku stopped bouncing momentarily, "Well, it's not really a he."

Yuna stopped her eyes filled with confusion, "Huh? It's a it?"

"No!" Rikku nearly shouted, "It's a she, wait no, she is a she, not an it and I need help!"

"Oh," Yuna stated absently as her mind registered the new information, "Oh!"

"Oh is right," Rikku stated, "What should I do?"

"Well, it depends on the girl, I guess." Yuna stated, "Who is it, I mean, she. Who is she?"

Rikku glanced around secretly, "Paine."

Yuna gasped, "Paine? Our Paine? The warrior Paine?"

Rikku shh-ed Yuna, "Yeah, how can I hook her?"

Yuna stopped to think a moment,_ 'So Rikku likes girls? Just girls? Or both? This is a little weird, we barely know Paine. How am I supposed to help? Talk to her? I could talk to her…'_ Yuna voiced her idea, "I could talk to her?"

Rikku jumped excitedly, "Great idea Yunie, get in her brain."

"Well, if she makes me promise something as a secret, then I cannot tell you, ok?" Yuna informed Rikku. Yuna believed in giving fair treatment, _'I'm no spy.'_

Rikku sighed, reaching under Paine's bed, "Fine," She mumbled.

Rikku gasped as she pulled out a stuffed animal, it was missing an eye but it was a Tonberry. Rikku made more 'awww' noises and snuggled the plush doll. It smelled like vanilla, with a hint of strawberries, Rikku snuggled the animal even harder if possible. "Yunie," Rikku called, "how adorable is this?"

Yuna laughed, shaking her head, "You should put it away, Rikku, Paine won't like that you are messing with her things."

Rikku stuck out her tongue at her cousin, "Just go talk to her."

Yuna shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, Rikku."

Rikku watched a Yuna left the room, "now you are all mine," Rikku whispered to the soft, plush, doll with a smile on her face.

Yuna approached the deck, as the door hissed open she looked for Paine. _'Where is she?'_

"Paine?" She called.

"I thought you were Rikku," Paine replied. Yuna looked up to see Paine sitting nonchalantly on the canopy above the door.

"I think she is busy for a little while," Yuna replied as Paine shrugged her shoulders, hopping down and making her way to the hood ornament. Yuna followed and sat down next to Paine.

"So, what do you need?" Paine asked Yuna, while staring out into the horizon as the wind whipped her hair.

"Rikku," Yuna blabbed, accidently, she covered her mouth and looked away.

Paine turned to Yuna, _'Why are they both acting so strange?'_ "Ok, what about Rikku? Did she die or something?" Paine questioned jokingly. 'I hope not.'

Yuna laughed, "it is sort of a secret."

"Ok then," Paine replied, "Do I get to know, or not?"

"Nope," Yuna replied smiling, "I just came to talk, you know, get to know you."

Paine looked at Yuna for a moment, "ok, what do you want to know?"

"What are your romantic interests?" Yuna asked, _'no need to waste time buttering her up.'_

"What do you mean?" Paine asked.

"Well, what is your preference?" Yuna questioned, feeling somewhat stupid.

"Preference?" Paine questioned, still staring into the distance.

"Well yeah," Yuna stated looking away, embarrassed, "um, boys or girls?"

Paine glanced at Yuna, thinking, _'I think I will have a little fun'_, "neither, I'm no a pedophile."

Yuna shook her head, "No, I mean, what gender do you prefer?"

"This isn't much of a 'how is the weather' conversation," Paine shrugged, "I'm gay, if that is what you are asking."

Yuna opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Brother on the speaker, his broken English questioned, "YUNA, I NEED HELP! RIKKU IS NOT HERE OR WITH YOU?"

It was obvious that he was spying with the camera, it didn't have sound but it was just a safety precaution.

Paine rubbed her ears, "Shall we try and find her?"

Yuna nodded, "It is getting late," she glanced out to the setting sun.

"I'll check the engine room, you check the cabin. She has to be on the ship somewhere." Yuna stated as Paine nodded in agreement.

Paine made her way through the cabin, glancing behind the bar, and under the couch. She walked up the stairs and felt her heart skip beat. _'Why is she on my bed with my Tonchi?' _She felt her cheeks flush as she realized Rikku had found her secret stuffed animal, Tonchi, which Paine had received when she was too young to remember, _'this is bad. What else did she get her sticky fingers on?'_

"Rikku," Paine commanded in a hushed voice, "get up and go get in your bed."

Rikku nestled into the stuffed doll and sighed contently, clearly asleep. Paine sighed, mumbling to herself, "Fine, be that way."

Paine walked over to the bed and lifted Rikku effortlessly. She felt her heart jump again as Rikku wrap one arm around Paine's neck. Paine stopped and inhaled Rikku's scent, oranges and ice cream. Sighing, Paine walked slowly and carefully to Rikku's bed. Paine attempted to put Rikku down, but Rikku would let go.

"Are you serious?" She grumbled, somewhat irritated. The hiss of the door caused Paine to panic somewhat.

"Paine?" Yuna called, "Did you find her?"

Paine growled, "Yeah, I need help."

"What's wrong," Yuna called while walking up the stairs.

"She won't let go," Paine sighed, "get her off."

Yuna laughed, "just put her down Paine."

"Yuna, I've tried, like six times. Watch." Paine demonstrated as Rikku made an immense effort to keep her iron grasp around Paine.

Yuna burst into a fit of laughter, holding her stomach as Paine sighed, "How can I get her off?"

"Well," Yuna began, "you could always sleep next to her, I mean, one night wouldn't kill you."

Paine growled, "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Paine," Yuna challenged, "you may as well, I mean, you are a warrior. You can withstand anything, right?"

"Fine," Paine grumbled, walking back to her bed, "I supposed pajamas are out of the question?"

"If you can find a way to put them on," Yuna stated sleepily putting her pajama's on.

"That's a no," Paine stated sarcastically, "You're a true friend Yuna."

Paine laid down onto her bed, carefully not to let Rikku slip from her grasp_. 'If I drop her, I will never hear the end of it. It would serve her right though.' _

As Yuna turned off the light the Celsius went silent. Paine smiled as Rikku snuggled into the crook of Paine's neck. Her light breaths warming her neck, Paine sighed, _'I could get used to this.' _


	4. Chapter 4

The haze of sleep began to lift off of Rikku conscience. As she was about to open her eyes she realized she was holding something. _'I don't remember Paine's dolly wearing leather'_ Rikku thought to herself. With her heartbeat quickening, she opened her eyes and held in a gasp as Paine's chest appeared before her. Rikku's face reddened as she shut her eyes again, not daring to look up at Paine's face.

'_How did Paine end up next to me? Did Yunie's talk really go THAT well?'_ Rikku snuck a glance at the neon clock, _'3am? I must have fallen asleep with Paine's doll on her bed,' _Rikku squinted her eyes, _'Paine is probably really mad at me. Does she know I am awake?'_

Slowly, without moving any other part of her body, Rikku opened her eyes and cautiously glanced up at the warrior. Her heart skipped beat as she realized Paine was still asleep, her smoky hair slightly covering one eye. _'She looks so cute,'_ Rikku thought while looking at Paine, _'almost like a kid or even an angel.'_

Rikku's mind wandered with questions of Paine's past, _'How old is Paine? She can't be over twenty…or can she?'_ She mentally scolded herself for not asking the simplest of questions when she first met the girl, _'Is her favorite color black? Or does she just wear it because she looks good in it?'_ Rikku squinted her eyes, trying to force the questions out of her head, but they just came back stronger than ever. _'Is Paine really her real name? Is silver really Paine's natural hair color? Does she wear contacts too?'_

Paine made a sudden movement in her sleep, accidentally kicking Rikku's shin in the process. Rikku held back a whimper, but the throbbing pain in her shin quickly dissolved as she felt Paine pull her close and nuzzle into her. _'So she is a snuggler,'_ Rikku thought with a smirk. Deciding to use this to her full advantage, Rikku curled up next to Paine and listened to the warrior's breathing, matching hers with the quick yet simple pattern.

Paine's body shifted again, pushing Rikku out of her comfortable state in the process. Rikku held in a whine as Paine rolled onto her other side, making another kitten noise in the process.

"Aww..." Rikku murmured, careful not to wake anyone else as she realized Paine had subconsciously given her the cold shoulder.

"Hey meanie!" Rikku hissed, "that was not nice at all."

Rikku clasped her hand over her mouth when she heard Paine say a muffled apology, _'Is she sleeping still?' _Rikku questioned herself, worried her comfort would soon be disrupted. _'What did she say? Sorry?'_

Rikku shook her head, whispering, "If you were really sorry I wouldn't be cold and alone over here, meanie."

Before Rikku had time to compute what she had said Paine rolled on her back, moved sideways and patted the bed where she had previously been laying. Rikku grinned and climbed over Paine, careful not to wake her up completely and piss her off. _'I've lost enough respect points already.'_

As Rikku adjusted herself again under Paine's arm, she sighed contently as she could feel herself falling back asleep.

A few hours later, Paine woke up. Still dazed from sleep she could feel somebody next to her, before freaking out, memories flooded her mind of the previous night and how Rikku wouldn't let go of her. Paine opened her eyes, glancing down at the young thief, smirking she thought to herself, _'I like her this way, but I think I like her better hen she is loud…' _

Yawning, Paine glanced at the clock, _'5:29? I should get up.'_ As she moved her arm, she heard a growl of disapproval. She looked down to see Rikku with a death grip on her limb, but the thief was not awake.

Paine rolled her eyes, "Rikku," she called in a hushed voice, "want to let me get up?"

Subconsciously, Rikku shook her head no, surprising Paine slightly.

Feeling her nose tickle Paine realized Rikku's scarf was right under her nose, Paine threw the scarf away from her face and tried to hold back the sneeze with all her might. Just as se thought she was in the clear, a powerful sneeze shook her body and more than likely Rikku's.

The loud noise caused Rikku jump up, and flip off the bed in the process. Halfway scared to death, she looked up to see Paine scratching the back of her neck.

"What the heck was that?" Rikku gasped looking to see if Yuna had woken up from the ruckus.

Paine raised one eyebrow before stating, "a sneeze."

"Well duh, I knew that much, but I was comfy and warm and cozy." Rikku whined, grump and irritated from such a sudden wake up.

Rikku was never a morning person; it always took her at least an hour to get back into her cheerful happy state of mind. So if Rikku was provoked or someone made her angry, more than likely she would make a big fuss or an argument out of thin air.

Paine shrugged her shoulders, "It was your scarf that made me sneeze, so go nag at it."

Rikku crossed her arms, "I do not nag, if anybody nags its YOU. Naggy McNag Pants."

Paine rolled her eyes, _'maybe I like her better when she was sleeping. It's too early for this. And this is really starting to piss me off. '_

"Whatever." Paine stated nonchalantly.

Careful to keep her voice down, Rikku continued the argument, "You are a big meanie."

"Oh dear, whatever will we do," Paine stated as she stood up and started to make her way to the exit. She wanted to go watch the sunrise on the deck.

"Hey," Rikku nearly shouted, "where are you going?"

Paine continued walking, "Out."

Rikku was starting to get aggravated, "It's too early to go out."

Paine laughed, "Oh yes, 'Little Miss I sleep until noon', it is way too early to go out."

Rikku's anger increased, "Hey, don't make fun of me. I like sleeping."

Paine shrugged her shoulders before suggesting, "Then why don't you go back to sleep?"

Rikku growled, nearly furious now, "Fine. I will, I hope you have fun on your walk and never ever EVER come back."

Rikku's eyes widened as she remembered who she was talking to. She looked up to see Paine had stopped walking just for a moment.

"Fine," She muttered and stepped out the door.

Rikku stopped and listened as she heard the door hiss closed and the lift go downward. _'Why is she going down?'_ Rikku wondered. Rikku's eyes widened and her heart sank as she realized the airship was stopped in Luca. _'How am I going to find Paine there, of all places?' _Rikku questioned herself angrily, _'Stupid Rikku, look at the mess you made now.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Paine ran her fingers through her hair, _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…'_

Weekends in Luca have always been hectic and the chaos always starts early. Paine looked up at the sky, clouds already painted the deep blue sky. _'So much for a nice sunrise,'_ Paine thought to herself sarcastically.

"I may as well find a boat and get out of this overpopulated hell-hole," she muttered looking around for the nearest dock, "training in Zanarkand maybe?"

She easily spied on boat a sign stating 'To Zanarkland' and smiled. _'Easy enough,'_ Paine thought to herself smugly, _'I'll go back to the Celsius in about three days or so.'_

After boarding the boat, she looked into the crowd, examining the early-birds. To an average spectator, Paine would seem cool, calm, and collected, but as she stared into the distant crowd her mind wandered. Well, it may not be considered wandering if it is stuck on one particular thing; Rikku.

'_Maybe, maybe I should apologize,_' Paine pondered, suddenly deep in thought, _'I didn't do anything wrong though. All I did was sneeze, and she blew it out of proportion. Right? Hm, maybe a break is what I really need, time to clear my head and figure stuff out would be good.'_

Paine looked around to see a little blonde Al-Bhed child running happily with an orange balloon,_ 'Or maybe...I will just miss her.'_

Paine leaned on the rail for support as the ship pulled away from the dock.

"Oh poopie," Rikku sighed, as she stood over Yuna in an attempt to awaken her older cousin, "Yunie hurry up, stop sleeping. This is urgent!"

Yuna rolled over, away from Rikku, "Rikku it's the weekend, just five more minutes."

Rikku shook her head like an angry child, "I don't have five minutes. I have to find Paine now."

Yuna sat up, "Paine's gone? What did you do now?"

Rikku looked at the ground, finding her shoes very interesting, "She left."

Yuna rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, "Paine wouldn't just leave, Rikku, so tell me, what happened?"

"Well," Rikku began, "first I woke up and Paine was next to me sleeping and I was like 'woah, what happened?' then she rolled over and I told her to roll back over and to stop being a meanie, and wait, this part isn't important. Well, it is, but not for this story, you kn-"

"Rikku," Yuna growled, "slow down, it's like you're speaking Al-Bhed."

Rikku looked down again, holding back tears, "Sorry. I just am really worried right now. What if she doesn't come back? What is she hates me now? I wouldn't be able to live with that, Yuna, I mean, she is really important to me."

Yuna's eyes widened, _'Rikku just called me Yuna. This must be serious.'_

"Well Rikku, what did you say?" Yuna asked, _'it can't be that bad right?'_

Rikku shifted her weight to the other foot, "Well, we kinda…got in an argument and she was going to go for a walk and I told her to never come back…"

Yuna gasped, obviously confused, "Why would you say THAT, of all things?"

Rikku sat down on her bed and began talking shakily, "I don't know. I was mad, she made me mad. I didn't mean it, Yunie. I really didn't. I'm not a morning person and you know that."

Yuna shrugged, "True, but does Paine know that? I mean, she is usually isn't around during you mean morning time, so how would she know you didn't mean it?"

Rikku looked at Yuna for a moment before putting her head in her hands, _'she's right.' _

"Ugh! Why am I so stupid all the time?" Rikku shouted into her palms, "How am I supposed to know where she is?"

Yuna stood in shock for a moment, "Rikku, we'll find her."

Rikku looked up with tear streaked cheeks, "Even if I did find her, what would I say? 'Oh I'm sorry for telling you to never ever ever come back, hey, how about we spend the rest of our lives together instead!' I don't even know if she swings that way. It's just hopeless."

Yuna shrugged, "Paine told me she was gay. So, I think you have a shot." Yuna added with a smirk.

Rikku looked up again and smiled at Yuna, "You're the best Yunie."

"Hey, don't our commospheres have tracking devices?" Yuna asked, "You know, in case something happens to one of us? I thought Shinra put in a new program where you can see the person's medical condition and what they see too?"

Rikku's eyes enlarge, "Yuna…you are a genius!"

Yuna laughs as Rikku jumps up and hugs the older girl.

"Let's go find Paine," Yuna exclaims, punching the air.

Stepping off the boat, Paine glances around, _'Still a tourist attraction…but why?'_

Paine begins to walk the trail, hoping nobody has found her secret training spot. Since before her Crimson Squad days, she has had one specific spot in Zanarkland. No one had actually made it to that spot except Paine, and fiends of course.

Checking her pockets, Paine finds that she has no potions or phoenix downs. _'They are all on the ship. Well, I guess I won't be making any slip-ups.'_

Paine stops, "Maybe I should go buy some…no, I will be fine."

She continues walking the secret trail to one of her most cherished spots in Spira. After about five minutes she glances around for her hiding spot, _'Where did I put my bike?'_

The walk would take much to long for even Paine to walk, so she stashed a hover-bike somewhere in the ruins. She never has to worry about someone finding it and stealing it, _'it's too far and dangerous for any tourist or even sphere hunter to go.'_

Paine smiles as she finds the bike and climbs on. The engine roars to life and soon the warrior is soaring over the ground at insane speeds. Paine feels her hair whip against the wind, _'I am so glad I had Gippal increase the speed potential of this bike.'_

She flies past the rubble and comes to an abrupt stop and gets off the bike. Glancing around, Paine sees the vast ruins from the high cliff. She sits on the edge and looks at the skeleton of the once great city.

Sighing she lets her thoughts roam free, _'Rikku would probably like this. Maybe, I will show her one day. Just me and her, then it can be our place…our escape.'_

She shook her head, questioning herself, "What are you thinking, Paine?"

Rikku climbs into Shinra's chair, and begins typing in the code to hack the system. She grins triumphantly as the password is accepted and a list of options appear on the screen.

"I told ya I could do it," Rikku stated happily, "Now I just click this."

"I never said I doubted you Rikku," Yuna stated as Rikku moved the cursor over the commosphere option.

Rikku nodded, as the three girl's names appeared on the screen. Rikku moved the cursor and clicked on her name, 'No use getting excited over something that may not work.'

As she computer loaded, Rikku tapped her foot impatiently. To her surprise, the image of the computer appeared on the monitor along with a map stating she was in Luca.

Rikku jumped up excitedly, "It worked Yunie! Now let's see what Paine sees!"

"Right," Yuna said happily.

Rikku clicked the back button and scrolled down to Paine's name. _'It's the moment of truth,'_ Rikku thought to herself as she clicked on the warrior's name.

Anxiety build in Rikku's stomach as the screen loaded very slowly.

Both the girls gasped as a beautiful landscape emerged on the screen.

"So she is in Zanarkland?" Yuna stated thoughtfully before pointing to the map at the bottom of the screen, "she is barely on the map, see?"

"Woah," Rikku stated, "look at how pretty that is. And how did she get there so fast?"

"Good question," Yuna acknowledged, "We going to go find her?"

"Duh," Rikku confirmed, "let's take the portable monitor that Shinra is always talking about. Then we can find where she is faster and we can see what she sees."

Rikku looked back to the screen in time to see Paine's vision quickly turn to face one of the biggest fiends Rikku had ever seen.

"Yunie, do you see that?!" Rikku shrieked.

"Oh my god, Rikku, what do we do?" Yuna questioned.

"I will start the ship, go get Buddy." Rikku commanded, glancing at the screen fearfully.

She started to walk to the pilot's seat but stopped, captivated by what Paine was seeing. The fiend charged towards Paine, and the camera flashes to some Paine's clothes, her sword is lying right next to them. The camera shakes violently as Paine takes a hit to her back, sending the commosphere flying to the ground.

It lands a few feet from the battle, giving Rikku a full view of the fight. Her heart skips as Paine lies on the ground for a moment.

"Get up!" She yells at the screen, as if she heard, Paine stands up, grabs her sword, and ready's herself for battle.

The fiend charges and Paine easily dodges as she plunges her sword in the fiends back. She struggles to pull her weapon out as the fiend begins shaking and jumping wildly, knocking her off it's back and leaving her without a weapon.

Rikku looks to the door anxiously, _'where are you guys?'_

The fiend charges again, and Paine jumps onto the fiends back with incredible speed.

"Whoa," Rikku says shocked, "Is she really that fast?"

The fiend shakes violently; throwing Paine off it's back again, weaponless. Rikku gasps as Paine lands close to the camera. Blood is seeping down the warrior's side from a wound. Paine struggles to stand, and takes a fighting stance again as the fiend charges.

Rikku screams at the top of her lungs as the fiend rams into Paine sending her tumbling like a ragdoll. Paine stays on the ground for a moment before standing again. She folds her arms and closes her eyes, the fiend dashes towards her again and Paine remains as still as a statue.

"Move!" Rikku shouts at the screen, "Paine, move! What are you doing?!"

Rikku looks and sees Paine open her eyes and look towards the commosphere with her mouth moving, _'What did she say? It looked like I'm sorry, Rikku.' _

Paine crouched low and charged at the fiend as the commosphere turned to static just as the two were about to collide.

Rikku gasped as she began to hit and shake the screen, "No no no, come on, work!"

The door hissed open and a sleepy Buddy along with a worried Yuna dashed into the room. Buddy runs to the pilot's seat, turning the power on. Quickly as possible, he plots the course to Zanarkland.


	6. Chapter 6

"Buddy, can't you drive this thing any faster

"Buddy, can't you drive this thing any faster?" Rikku complained.

"Rikku, I'm already going as fast as we can without overloading the engine and killing us all!" Buddy explained, obviously annoyed.

Rikku went back to pacing back and forth, waiting for Buddy to say: 'Ok, you can get off the ship.'

Looking around, Rikku decided to observe her cousin, who was standing next to Buddy and reading the radar. _'She's busy'_ Rikku sighed, _'Oh, I should get potions.'_

Rikku dashed to the cabin to get into their stash and grabbed as many as she could fit into her pockets.

"Mish Rikoo," Barkeep began, causing Rikku to jump, "ish dere shomething yoo need?"

Rikku shook her head and ran to the door, "No thanks Barkeep, gotta go, bye!"

Rikku bashed the buttons on the lift, hoping that the ship was close to Zanarkland. She walked into the room and looked around to see Yuna and Buddy looking at her, concerned.

"We're in Zanarkland," Yuna started, "but we can't get an exact location to land, so we might have to climb a little bit."

Rikku nodded, "Well, let's go Yunie. There's not much time to waste."

Paine looked down at her side that was searing with pain, it was gushing blood.

'_No potions, idiot,'_ Paine scolded herself,_ 'at least the fiend is gone now.'_

Paine sat up, despite her bodies protests not to.

"I have to at least try and stop the bleeding." She told herself.

While looking around she noticed the fiend hadn't burst into pyreflies and her sword was still in its back. _'Is it really a fiend?' _Paine became worried, she could barely move as it is. She didn't need it to pop back up and finish her off.

Paine fell backwards, onto the cool grass while holding back a yelp of torture. "Maybe I can just take a little nap, just a nice cat-nap," Paine sighed contently, as consciousness left her from blood loss, "I'll go and see Rikku tomorrow."

Paine yawned and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Where are we supposed to climb again?" Rikku asked, loosing her patience.

Yuna rubbed her chin for a second to show Rikku she was thinking, "We have a bit of a walk, about half a mile up, and then we climb."

Rikku nodded and began to run. She laughed as Yuna yelled her name and questioned her motives for sprinting. _'It's only a half mile Yunie, calm down.'_

After chasing Rikku, a very tired Yuna checked to see if they were in the right spot.

"Ok, now we climb until we reach the top." Yuna stated.

Rikku looked up, somewhat surprised that Paine could have gotten up there in the first place. "Yunie, that's really high. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Yuna nodded as she looked for a spot to get her footing, "You can go first though."

Rikku gave her cousin a thumbs up before climbing up the cliff. Around halfway to the top she looked down at Yuna, who was climbing with her eyes closed.

Rikku laughed, "Yunie, that's not safe, not one bit."

Yuna stuck her tongue out at Rikku and continued her climb.

Rikku could feel herself stress out as she pulled herself over the top of the cliff, _'This better be the right one.'_

Rikku looked around to see Paine's shawl on the ground. She scurried over to it and ran her fingers over the skull pendant, and yelled, "Yunie, hurry!"

Rikku's heart skipped as she saw Paine in a pool of blood. Rikku sprinted full speed over to her, "Paine?"

Rikku leaned down to try and listen to Paine's breathing. It was faint, but still there, Rikku smiled but then shook it away. 'I shouldn't get my hopes up.'

"Did you find her, Rikku?" Yuna called.

Rikku waved her arms, "Over here, Yunie."

Rikku examined Paine's injuries. She winced at how much this probably hurt. Out of the corner of her eye, Rikku saw the big fiend that had attacked Paine. Pulling out her daggers, Rikku stepped in front of Paine and looked at the fiend. _'Is it alive?'_

"Rikku, is that the fiend that attacked Paine?" Yuna asked, pulling out her guns.

"You help Paine, I'll go see." Rikku already knew it was the fiend. She could see Paine's sword protruding from its back. Rikku could feel her anger building up as she got closer to the monster. _'Don't drop your guard.' _She commanded herself, _'don't let it catch you off guard."_

Rikku stood in front of the monster and listened for breathing. After hearing none she carefully hauled herself onto the beast's back. The fiend had multiple cuts, deep cuts. _'Paine was really wailing on this thing,_' Rikku thought to herself proud as she glanced over to Yuna, who was calling Buddy. Rikku stepped cautiously around the cuts towards Paine's sword, clasping her hands around she attempted to pull it free. Not having any luck she tried again.

"If she can do it, so can I," Rikku told herself while puffing out her chest with pride. She pulled again, and again with all her strength before she realized she could just cut it out. Smiling out of revenge, she cut a small hole around the sword and pulled it out.

"Woah," Rikku shrieked as the sword fell from her grasp and hit the dirt with a heavy thud. _'That thing is heavier than it looks,_' Rikku thought to herself in shock, _'at least sixty pounds.'_

Rikku jumped from the fiend, grabbed the sword and dashed back to Yuna with the sword dragging behind her.

She kneeled down next to Paine, stroking her pale cheek, "Is Buddy on his way?"

Yuna jumped and looked back to Rikku and smiled, "Yes, he can get us from this altitude too. Weird, huh?"

Rikku nodded and turned her attention back to Paine, '_I just want to hug her,'_ Rikku shook her head; she could feel herself starting to cry. To try and hinder this reaction Rikku laid her hand on Paine's head and played with her hair, hoping to get a reaction from the warrior. _'Anything is better than nothing,' _Rikku sighed to herself, _'all that matters is that she is alive, and will be ok, right? Right.'_

She looked back down at Paine, who was even paler than usual. Her paper white skin was almost lucid, her eyes closed. 'Open you eyes, Paine. Please?'

Static from the commosphere caused Rikku to jump as she glanced at Yuna, who pointed to the right. As Rikku looked, she heard the roar of the Celsius and let out a sigh of relief. As Buddy and Brother picked Paine up delicately and carried her into the ship.

'_Now we just need to get her on the ship and on some medicine. Maybe a few stitches and kisses on a few boo-boo's too,'_ Rikku thought with a smirk as she followed the men, _'I won't ever get close to loosing her again, soon she will be all mine and then nothing bad will happen. Right? Right.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Rikku sighed and looked over to Paine, who was lying on her bed, unconscious

Rikku sighed and looked over to Paine, who was lying on her bed, unconscious. As she fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs, she let her mind wander. _'I really don't know anything about her, how can I know I love her?' _Rikku shook her head, _'that's dumb, I do. I know I do, I can feel it.'_

Rikku glanced back towards Paine, looking for any signs of awakening._ 'What would Pops think? Would he disown me?'_ Rikku stared at her feet, _'as much as me and Brother argue, I wouldn't want him to hate me. What if mom were still alive, what would she say?'_

A slight mumble caused Rikku to jump from her mental stupor and look back at Paine. Paine was looking at Rikku, probing into her mind, straight through Rikku's eyes. She quickly stopped the stare down and cleared her throat.

Unsure of what to say, she muttered, "um…hi?"

Rikku's heart skipped as she walked over to the bed and hugged the older girl, careful of her injury. She pulled back and looked into Paine's crimson eyes, smiling, "You better not pull something like that again, Lil missy, or next time I won't come and save your tail."

Paine rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, Rikku, whatever you say."

Rikku looked to her feet, "Are you still mad at me?"

Paine shook her head before sarcastically adding, "nope, I can't say I am."

Rikku looked up and smiled, "You really worried me, you know. And I mean really REALLY worried."

Paine sat up, ignoring the pain while laughing at the irony of her name. She looked over to Rikku and smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!" Rikku replied, unsure of where this challenge was going but at the same time very curious.

"I don't believe you," Paine stated, using her acting skills to her advantage. She observed the cabin to make sure nobody else was around before adding with a sly smirk, "Prove it."

Rikku sat there dumbfounded for a moment, _'how can I prove it? Well, I know one way, no bad Rikku. That is out of the question, her side it hurt and I don't know if she even likes me like THAT or wants to do anything like THAT.'_ Rikku bit her lip, _'maybe I can turn her game around, then I can be sure."_

Rikku stared at Paine for a moment, "How do I know you didn't try and kill yourself on purpose? I mean, you left all huffy at me and you were probably thinking 'That will show her, blah blah blah I hate me, I mean Rikku. I hate RIKKU blah blah."

Paine shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe I was trying to kill myself."

Rikku gasped, "You really hate me that much? Geez, why don't you just put a knife in my heart and call it a truce."

'_What did she mean by 'a knife in my heart'? I know she likes me but that was a little dramatic,' _Paine rolled her eyes again, "I don't hate you, and I was being sarcastic."

"Oh really?" Rikku mocked as she struggled to keep her smile hidden, "Prove it."

Paine leaned forward towards Rikku and whispered into her ear, "I would, but my side is killing me, maybe we can reschedule for some other time. I'll keep a spot open for you."

Chills ran down Rikku's spine as Paine nipped at her ear, _'how did she do that?'_

"Sound good?" Paine asked still whispering in her ear, secretly smiling.

Rikku nodded her head and turned to look at Paine, "how bad does you side hurt?"

Paine grinned, "Bad enough, how about you just settle for something a little less?"

Rikku giggled and leaned close to Paine, forgetting anything around her.

Meanwhile on deck, Brother paced around impatiently, "Buddy, where is Rikku?"

"She is in the cabin with Paine. Why?" Buddy replied, while studying the map.

Brother groaned, trying to fit his words into broken English, "Do you think Rikku makes puppy eyes at her?"

"At who?" Buddy asked, glancing up from the screen.

"At Paine!" Brother shouted while jumping up and down.

"Oh," Buddy stated, "I don't know. Why?"

"I do not like it," Brother stated, shaking his head, "not one bit."

Buddy shrugged, "it's her life though Brother, she should be able to spend it with who she loves and how she wants."

Brother shook his head, "No, she will marry Gippal and will be happy with Gippal."

Buddy rolled his eyes, thankful for his goggles, "whatever you say Brother."

"Yes, I am going to go get her." Brother stated, crossing his arms, "We will talk of these puppy eyes she makes."

Buddy rolled his eyes again, "Why not just call her on her commosphere?"

"I AM LEADER," Brother shouted, "I DO AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY!"

"Fine, 'Captain'," Buddy replied with a mock salute, "how about I just get her, for my dearest 'Captain' or better yet, have Yuna do it. Then you can make puppy eyes at her."

Brother crossed his arms and glared at him, "I will, and it is different with me and Yuna. I love Yuna. And Yuna will love me."

"Whatever you say Brother, whatever you say."

Brother pulled the commosphere close to his mouth and spoke as if speaking to a kitten, "Yuna, report to Bridge, puh-lease."

Buddy rolled his eyes and stood from his chair to stretch.

"BUDDY, YOU SIT! NOW!" Brother shouted, "YUNA IS GOING TO GET RIKKU. NOT YOU. NOT BUDDY!!"

Buddy sat back down in his seat and crossed his legs, _'What's with him today? He basically slept through the whole rescue, why is he being a baby about it?'_

The door hissed open and Yuna stepped in, looking tired, "Did you need something?"

Brother put and a joyous face and turned to greet Yuna, "Yuna. I need you to help me. Rikku, she is making puppy eyes at Paine. I do not like her puppy eyes. Make them stop."

'_Puppy eyes?'_ Yuna wondered as she looked at Buddy for help, who shrugged, "Sure thing Brother, I'll get right on it. Buddy, could you help me with this, uh, MAP! Yeah, a map I found?"

Buddy nodded, taking the hint, "Yeah, I'll meet you on the deck in 10 minutes. I have some plotting to do."

Brother glared at Buddy for stealing the attention, "Yuna, you have mission. Hurry and make sure puppy eyes are not here."

"And what about yours?" Buddy mumbled under his breath causing Yuna to giggle.

"You shut up," Brother seethed, "I command you to shut up now!"

Yuna stood there for a moment, listening to the argument before making a hasty exit to the Cabin.

"Rikku! Paine!" Yuna called as the door hissed open and she began to make her way to the stairs, "I'm coming up."

"Just a second," Rikku called back, grabbing her scarf and slipping her other boot on.

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Did you two hook up yet?"

Rikku leaned over the railing and gave Yuna a wide grin and a thumbs up.

Yuna nodded and returned the gesture, "Glad your side feels better Paine and well, stay on your toes. Brother thinks you make 'puppy eyes' at Paine. And he doesn't like it."

Paine made her way to the railing, sitting on it in her regular position as she ran her hands through her own hair coolly, "Yeah Rikku, cool it."

"Hey!" Rikku shouted, mock punching her in the arm, "You cool it."

"I'm always cool," Paine stated smugly, "Aren't I Yuna?"

Yuna shrugged, "She has a point Rikku, but yeah. Keep everything quiet for a bit. Brother 'assigned' me a 'mission' and I think it would help all of us if we can prevent a rebellion for as long as possible. Deal?"

Rikku nodded, "That's how we planned it too."

Yuna shook her head in agreement, "Ok, now you two be good. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Rikku stated waving her hand, "we got this, don't we Paine?"

Paine climbed off the rail, "I'm getting a shower."

Yuna was halfway out the door when she heard Rikku reply a curious 'oh really?'

'_What a pervert,'_ Yuna thought to herself, _'Did they JUST hook up? Maybe they hid it from me a little longer than I thought…nah….well maybe.'_


End file.
